The new variety of Rosa hybrida Hybrid Tea rose plant was created at Yamhill, Oreg. during 1991 by artificial pollination wherein two parents were crossed which previously had been studied in the hope that they would contribute the desired characteristics. The female parent (i.e., the seed parent) was an unnamed seedling (non-patented in the United States) from the breeding program. The male parent (i.e., the pollen parent) was the xe2x80x98Peacexe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 591). The parentage of the new variety can be summarized as follows:
Unnamed Seedlingxc3x97xe2x80x98Peacexe2x80x99.
The seeds resulting from the above pollination were sown and plants were obtained which were physically and biologically different from each other. Selective study resulted in the identification during 1993 of a single plant of the new variety having the distinctive ornamental characteristics hereafter described.
It was found that the new variety of the present invention:
(a) exhibits a vigorous compact and upright growth habit,
(b) abundantly forms on a continuous basis attractive fully double blossoms that display a high center and a blend of yellow and carmine pink coloration,
(c) forms dense glossy dark green foliage that contrasts well with the blossom coloration, and
(d) is particularly well suited for growing as attractive ornamentation in parks and gardens.
The disease tolerance is good with respect to Blackspot, Powdery Mildew, and Rust.
The new variety well meets the needs of the horticultural industry and can be grown to advantage in the landscape where attractive ornamentation is desired. The distinctive blossoms are displayed throughout the summer. The plant can be grown as a specimen or as a mass planting.
The new variety can be readily distinguished from other varieties including its ancestors. For instance, the blossoms commonly exhibit a deeper pink coloration than the xe2x80x98Peacexe2x80x99 variety and darker green foliage than the xe2x80x98Peacexe2x80x99 variety.
The new variety has been found to undergo asexual propagation by budding on an understock. Asexual propagation by this technique at Yamhill, Oreg., and at Phoenix, Ariz. has shown that the characteristics of the new variety are stable and are strictly transmissible by such asexual propagation from one generation to another.
Initially the new plant was designated 91G55-1B. The new variety subsequently has been named the xe2x80x98BAIpeacexe2x80x99 variety, and is being promoted while using the LOVE and PEACE trademark. The new variety also has been named an All-American Rose Selections winner for the year 2002.